1. Field
A method and system are disclosed which generally relate to computer application environments.
2. General Background
Computer systems form the backbone of modern business. Computer systems are used in virtually every step of a business chain. For example, computer systems are used to purchase source materials, track production, monitor inventory levels, monitor quality, set pricing, maintain customer relationships, provide accounting services, maintain a payroll, provide employee benefits, track inbound/outbound shipments, track customer satisfaction or complaints, and perform countless other tasks to run a business.
A number of enterprise software applications have been created to allow a business to perform many of these business support functions with a single integrated software application. These enterprise software applications have provided the businesses that employ these applications with a competitive advantage. However, such enterprise software applications tend to be expansive applications that require significant computer resources to run and knowledgeable technicians to maintain. Furthermore, enterprise software applications tend to be expensive programs to purchase or lease. Thus, enterprise software applications have mainly been used only by very large corporations that are able to afford such infrastructure investments and continue to pay for their continued use.
Even very large corporations can have some difficulties with large enterprise software applications. For example, a large corporation may already have a legacy software application that the large corporation wishes to continue using. Thus, integrating the legacy software application with a new enterprise software application can be difficult and require very skilled application integrators.
Furthermore, corporations in different business segments often have very different needs from their enterprise software applications. Therefore, a corporation using with a “one-size-fits-all” enterprise software application may find that the “one-size-fits-all” enterprise software includes many unnecessary features. These unnecessary features needlessly cost the corporation money and consume valuable computer resources. The enterprise software application may also be missing a number of desired industry-specific features for each different corporation. These corporations must develop these missing features internally or find another software application that provides the needed features. If an additional software application that provides the missing features is located, then the corporation must integrate that additional application with the enterprise software application.
Due to these difficulties with large enterprise software applications, it would be desirable to find a way to make such enterprise software applications more flexible. Specifically, it would be desirable to allow small businesses to be able to afford some of the features provided by enterprise software applications. Similarly, it would be desirable to allow large corporations to easily select and install only the needed features. And finally, it would be desirable to have an ability to easily integrate the enterprise software application with other customized applications.